neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisha
Alisha was a contestant on Drama Cruise as a member of the Savage Sharks. Personality Alisha dropped out of school at the age of sixteen, refusing to study any longer, finding it pointless and a waste of her life. This turned out to be a big mistake. Her parents refused to support her unless she went back to school. Alisha, in turn, refused to go back to school due to her headstrong nature and confidence in her decisions. This led to Alisha moving to a new town and becoming a stripper, which was the only way she could earn money. She was confident in her ability to seduce men, due to her plethora of ex-boyfriends back home. The stripper world has turned Alisha into an even sluttier girl, and has diminished the little intelligence she held before. To replace it, her mind has been filled with cutthroat strategies to survive in her career, along with dance moves and techniques to seduce both men and women. Drama Cruise Alisha debuts in Losing My Ship, however she does not do much in this episode aside from examine her fellow contestants. She is placed on the Savage Sharks and votes for Tharja. In Stripped Shipless, Alisha performs in the dance competition. Alisha performs a very slutty dance, with a lot of twerking and seductive movements. She ends it with giving Topher a lap dance, signifying the beginning of Topher's attraction towards her. Alisha successfully wins for her team. In Sleepover Stories, Alisha proposes that she, Bruno and Miu tell each other scary stories to distract each other from the cold. Alisha tells a story about a night where she was leaving the strip club. She says that she had money with her, and was led into a dark alley by a group of boys. She gets to the scary part, saying that none of the boys were hot, horrifying Bruno and Miu. Alisha talks about how much she ships Bruno and Tyson. Stories 1.png|The beginning of Alisha's scary story. Stories 2.png|Alisha's story continues. Stories 3.png|The end of Alisha's story. Stories 4.png|Everyone's reactions to Alisha's story. In Explosions, Twerking, and Drama, Peko taunts Alisha, saying that Alisha cannot twerk to win this challenge, hinting at Alisha's lewd victory in Stripped Shipless. Peko's claims turn out to be true, as Alisha performs poorly in the challenge. Despite this, her team still wins. In Outback 2: Switcherooo, Alisha twerks with Bruno and Miu. In Tricksie, Alisha teaches Bruno and Miu how to twerk. She tells them to pretend that their men are getting ready to fuck them. Later, Alisha forms an alliance with Bruno and Miu, dubbing it the "Hoes Alliance". In Angie Fever, Alisha is released late into the episode from the hospital room. She becomes very grateful of Trixie after the latter "rescues" the Sharks, unaware that she was being heavily manipulated. Alisha makes it to the merge in Danger Reality. In the challenge, Alisha thinks everyone is actually dying. She becomes distressed when Miu dies, then Bruno. She reaches the final three with Peko and Gundham. Alisha begins to panic when Bruno is lynched, and shouts at Peko to vote for Gundham. Knowing Peko hates her, Alisha is even more angry when Peko votes for Alisha to lose over Gundham, causing both her and Peko to lose the challenge. In Bahamadrama, Alisha once again spends time with the Hoes Alliance. She cuts the twerking session short in favor of going to Topher's room. She starts to seductively flirt with Topher, causing Topher to sweat. The two agree to hook up after the season. However, Alisha notices Topher's conflict with Bruno and is reluctant to tell Bruno about "Alipher". She avoids telling him for the episode, until Tiana spills the tea about Alisha and Topher to Bruno. This causes Bruno to become very angry with Alisha, not talking to her at all. During the challenge, Alisha sings Side to Side, but cuts it short in order to apologize to Bruno. She explains to Bruno that she only did it because she wanted to spare his feelings, and Bruno realizes that he should care about Alisha's emotions as well, and the two make up. File:Alipher1.png|Alipher becomes canon. File:Alipher2.png In Spill the Coffee, Alisha is paired up with Peko, much to her chagrin. In order to attract customers to her coffee shop, Alisha strips down to her bikini in the icy cold weather, and dances to attract customers. She and Peko finally manage to settle their differences temporarily, and become neutral on each other. Category:Females Category:Drama Cruise contestants Category:Contestants Category:Savage Sharks